The thirst for Hermione: A Dramione Roleplay (Rated:M)
by Phoenix633
Summary: Draco has pent up feelings for Hermione that unleash themselves one day. And he is pleasantly surprised by what follows. Caution: Intense sexual content. Read at your own discretion. This is my first time actually compiling something and posting here, Please leave reviews and/or comments to help me improve. Thanks.


Draco was sat at the back of the library studying Divination, feeling extremely bored. He looked to his left at Hermione, the real reason he was here and his gaze wandered from her face to her neck and down to her breasts. He had never actually paid much attention to her before this year. But something had changed this year. She looked different. And he was sure he had caught her stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He felt himself unable to look away from her and he wondered what she looked like under that shirt. She had her legs slightly parted. Her beautiful slender legs that he couldn't pull his eyes away from. His gaze moved from her legs up to her milky white thighs as her skirt fell barely mid way down her thighs, revealing just enough of her thighs to make his heart beat faster.

Hermione had always spent a ridiculous amount of time in the library, she usually found it a place where she was left alone and nobody bothered her but today was different, as she leaned forward in her seat to read a passage, the end of her quill tickling her lower lip as she played with it idly, she could feel a heavy gaze on her. Soon enough, it got too much and she looked up. Blinking owlishly when her gaze landed on Malfoy. Was he? He had licked his lips while looking at her! Her brow quirked, and a thought passed through her head. Making eye contact with the Slytherin prince, she smirked and cocked her head to the side.

Draco looked straight at her, smirking ever so slightly at her. He sat there for a few moments as their eyes met and both of them refused to look away. He decided he had had enough and made up his mind to approach her. Still looking at her, he got up from his seat, slowly walking towards her and slid next to her on the seat, leaning close and smirking a little in his usual devilish smirk that could make any girl lose her mind "Perhaps you could use a break Hermione?" he whispered in her ear, pushing the book away, his lips coming so close to her that she thought she actually felt them brush against it. Meanwhile his one hand had idly come to rest on her knee. Hermione only just managed to control her expression from her eye widening, swallowing thickly when he approached her lonely table. In that moment, she was thankful that she had claimed this secluded spot as her own back in first year. Despite their obvious differences, his hand was hot and his breath ghosting across her ear hotter still. Her legs parted slightly, as her body responded automatically to his touch, even as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I was reading that." She said managing a weak mumble.

"Well now you're not, you look exhausted and I think you can use a break" he whispered, his lips brushing on her neck and his hand sliding further up under her skirt over her thigh. "Why was he being do forward?" she thought to herself. Her lips twitched into a smirk like the ones he usually wore and bit down on her lower lip with the simultaneous actions to her neck and his hand. Goosebumps chased his hands and an excitement stirred between her legs. She turned quickly, a hand resting upon the noticeable buldge in his pants, "How long were you watching me, Malfoy?" "Not nearly long enough" he mumbled before swiftly pressing his lips against hers. Their lips meeting and parting as his tongue moved out over hers, wrestling for control. The smirk didn't quell, but she had been leaning closer to him as she spoke. Now their lips met, her lips parted instantly, with his fight for dominance, she nipped upon his lower lip. Lips twitching against his mouth as her hands moved to duck beneath his school robe to his zipper.

His hand slid up her body and brushing against her breasts before cupping one of them in his hands. Months of restrained feelings of passion and lust finally unleashed themselves upon her. He undid one of the top buttons off her shirt and slid his hand inside, softly brushing his fingertips on her skin just above her bra before cupping her breast and kneading it gently.

With the whimper from his touch, Hermione was all too aware that she had relinquished some iota of control that she was fighting for. Soon enough, she had unbuttoned and zipped his fly down, her hand slipping beneath the band of his boxers. Draco's body twitched as her soft fingers brushed against his manhood, letting out a small moan that he tried to supress. His fingers tightened around her breast, squeezing it harder before pulling her bra down slightly and twisting her nipple.

Her small hand wrapped around the base of his erection and Hermione began to deftly stroke the length. Mouth pulling away from his to kiss down his jaw, another needy whimper muffled against his skin. Another moan escaped Draco as she started stroking him and he leaned his head back, his hands moving to her shoulders as she kissed further down his body

It was with a little difficulty but with her free hand, Hermione was able to tug his tie loose, and pop the top couple of his shirt buttons. Hand still stroking languidly, her thumb brushed the head at intervals, moving to kiss down his throat, peppering kiss on his jugular.

Draco ripped at his own shirt before regaining control and leaned forward nearly lifting Hermione off her feet and moving her up onto his lap and kissing her. Startled at the swift movement, she was still quick to move her leg over him in order to straddle Draco's lap. His erection pushing against her crotch and rubbing on her. From this position, she could feel just how hard he was, her hand obviously moving with the movement. Biting down on his pulsepoint, Hermione then sucked lightly on the patch of skin just under his collar bone as she shifted and then rocked her hips teasingly, the front of her pantie-covered folds brushing against his erection.

The friction and passion were too much for Draco to resist anymore. His fingers clenched around her skirt tearing it off her, followed by her panties and he gently brushed his fingers on her crotch rubbing her gently, followed by softly brushing his erection on her. Hermione moved her head, leaning backward so that she could see his face. Usually so full of hatred around her,he was now showing his obvious lust. She smirked even as her hips bucked into his touch. When his hand moved, she lifted herself a little, moving her pelvis to brush the head of his erection against the damp heat. "Fuck me, Draco." She muttered, her head moving closer, mouth against his lobe, suckling slightly, "Take me. Make me yours."

Draco's hands moved around her back up to her shoulders gripping them for support. "Hermione!" was all he mumbled before pulling her down hard onto his erection as he made a sudden thrust up inside her. Knowing where they were and having to be quiet, Hermione buries her face into the crook of his neck in an attempt to muffle her groan when he finally entered her. After a few moments of staying still, her hands snaked around the back of his neck, fingers knotting in his soft, blond hair whilst she rolled her hips and began to move at a slow pace. Getting used to his length filling her.

Draco was holding back a groan as he felt Hermione tight around himself. The pressure was sudden and unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He slowly started moving inside her, his hands sliding down and holding onto her was meanwhile teasing Draco's pulse-point with the heat of her mouth and continued to move her hips, taking him shallowly for a few movements before taking him more deeply. Soon, she'd build a rhythm and she ground against him, taking his cock to the hilt before withdrawing.

"Oh it feels so good inside you!" groaned Draco, thrusting hard into her. His eyes closed momentarily and Hermione flashed before his eyes, year after year of obsession had now finally happened. He was fucking her. Hermione Granger. He opened his eyes, smirking at her, "Do you like it how it feels inside you Hermione?" he asked unable to contain himself.

His groans just urged her further and sent another flush of heat to her sex, her heart beating more quickly as she whimpered. "Fuck, Draco, it feels so good. You fill me so perfectly." Dropping her volume as a soft groan sounded in the back of her throat, "Fuck me harder, Malfoy. Please, own me, make my pussy yours."

As if her request had ignited something inside him. Draco's expression changed and there was an unusual glee in his eyes. He rolled Hermione off him and moved up between her legs. Hermione whined at the loss but it was short lived as her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion, thinking she might have said something to turn him off. "What you told me to do. Making your pussy mine" he leaned down and whispered in her ear and then smirked at her. His hands slid down lifting her slender legs up by her ankles and placing them over his shoulders. Hermione's warm gaze was locked upon Draco, as soon as he lifted her ankles, she knew what he was going to do before he actually went through with it. "And now you'll get fucked, like you're supposed to Hermione" he said leaning over her and thrusting hard inside her, nearly folding her in half. She was supposed to be quiet but how the hell was that supposed to happen? A throaty groan sounding from her, pleasure coursing through her from her core. "Draco." Was all she could moan out.

Draco could feel her tighten up than before and he grinned at her, "Now that's more like it" he said thrusting up into her as her legs flailed helplessly in the air. All Hermione was aware of was him pounding into her, and other than clenching her hands into fists she could do not a lot more else. Her hips bucked up with one of his thrusts to meet him in a harsh thrust, her muscles contracting around him with each of his movements.

"Say it. Say what you want" he demanded moving inside her. His one hand moving up and closing around her neck, pressing in slightly. Allowing him to do as he wished, she was beginning to become breathless already from the continual thrusting. "I want you. I want you to fuck me so bad. I want your cock to fill me up so I only think of you in the future."


End file.
